scourges back!
by scourge the hedgehog122
Summary: (rated M for language)scourge is back and trying to figure out if he should stay evil or be kind and care for once when he finds a girl in need of help what will he do! I DON'T OWN SEGA OR SONIC TEAM! I DON'T ON ARCHIE EITHER SO SAY NOTHING OF IT! felex(u see him in chapter 2): i will hunt u down if u do!
1. Chapter 1

(scourge's pov)

i stand near sonic hiding in the shadows waiting like a cat about to catch a mouse.i watch and wait for him to notice me but he never seemed to turn his head away from sally.i still stand there just waiting for him just the slightest eye contact to see me...he never took his eyes off sally 'same sonic to beround sally all day not move til she tells him too' i spit on the ground near his shoes that looked new 'wah?! why didn't he budge?! why is he just standing there?!'.."so sonic what shall we do for the day?"she said in her annoying voice."well i hear scourge escaped prison the other day wanna look?"sonic said."huh? really? again?"she said once again annoyingly."yeah and i mean no need to look i think hes in plain sight!"he said pointing over to the ally i was watching from "why hello ol pal nice to see u again!"he said in a very sarcastic tone."ur talking to a wall i see nothing over there sonic..."she said."babe ain't no wall just lil ol me!"i said."huh?! is that u scourge?!"she said worried."well of course babe who else u thought i was gonna take ur shit and stay put huh?"i said."well maybe i did for the 2 days u just did nothing..."she said still very worried."babe its called planning i mean u gotta plan ur night day and time it's hard work to get outta that plae when u gotta kill the guards and everything."i said in a very rude tone."then stay in if it's so hard!"i heard sonic say."stay outta this blue!"i said very loudly so everyone could the people looked at sonic and sally then i walked out of the ally and they fled 'typical humans...'i think to myself."uhh scourge if u are uhh escaped then what are you gonna do evil plans or bombing the capital what i mean ur group left you u have no life without the help of them...i mean i doubt their gonna come back for you...even tho fiona loves you.."she said in a very i feel sorry for you tone.'loves...'it rang in my head...

(flashback time! =D)

i was walking down the street i was about 6 and that's a 3 years after i ran to live on my own i saw a fox walking on the other side with my brother sonic they were talking the fox e had called so many times "tails" and i just stuck to calling my "tails" miles...his real name...tails and sonic were talking about how much tails "loved" cosmo and was afraid to say anything.i spat near them and walked off of course there faces were like what the heck?! but i was very content with what i did it made me mad cause they were behind me talking about her i would have killed her myself if they hadn't had shut up when eggman appeared 'thank mobius he must be here to kill them' i thought "eggman we should have known you'd pop up here!" said tails. "tails leave this to me on eggman what have you built to destroy us today?" he said in his "heroic" voice."oh nothing i thought i might just drop in and u know steal sumthing that means somewhat useful to you!" he said while these claw things moved towards him. he dodged of course and he took the nearest thing he thought he'd save which happens to be me i of course tried breaking the claw thing but it didn't help and i was taken away and out in some cage. "eggman! give me back my brother!" he said."but he's evil sonic why do we have to get him?" tails said that line and i swaer i would have killed him if i'd been able to."because a hero saves anyone!and you know he's my brother evil or not." he said which shows some affection that he can "tolerate" me heh heh..."ugh...fine lets go.." tails said. sonic ran off after eggman and i just sat there..."so eggie when am i gonna escape here today tomorrow? huh?" i said after a few minutes. "never! oh ho ho ho!" he did his famous laugh. "i love evil" he said."i love nothing! no one loves me! i doubt sonc even cared i was taken! dammit he hates me and i hate him even if we are brothers!" i yelled at the top of my lungs. "wah?! brothers?!"he said worried he was in for it cause i was like sonic. "yes eggie and i do hate him and all but brothers help each other so i might as well help him evil or not!" sonic said. "wah?! ugh that hedgehog u said he wouldn't come!" he said angery i had lied to him."well not my fault im not a hero i don't know this hero code or whatever how was i suposed to know when no one even cared to think once about me!" i yelled again then jumped out and punched eggman in the face as hard as i could.

(end of flashback! :l)

"never" i said holding her up by her neck "mention the word love in front of me again!" i dropped her and stomped away."hey! scourge! what was that all about?!" sonic said trying to keep up with me when i started running. 'why did they have to be near me at all i would have rather it been cream or some dumb-ass couple.'i thought to myself running off. "scourge where are you going?" sonic said and i could tell in his tone for once he cared about it rather then the usual tone he uses for wondering where i am going cause im "evil".'nowhere u would know' i thought "just leave! sonic why should u care?! i mean we hate each other i have no group to help me i have nothing! so just leave i would at least lke something called time to myself to think about what the hell i am doing with my life!" i yelled not meaning too.i was so angery i just sat down on the nearest park bench.i didn't want to just stop he zoomed on but stopped and backed up to where i was."peace and quite time huh?" he said. "well yeah u'd want it too.i mean if you're evil and u hate ur life don't you just wonder...if you did the right things...i mean it was never my fault you know it was everyone around those bitches hated me so i learned to hate and thats all i did was hate everyone and everything." i said in a very sad like voice. "well i'll leave you to think about that and im sorry about fiona i know she was the only one you loved and if she really loved you she'll come back!" he said running away. "yeah..." i said. i got up after sitting there for about 5 minutes and walked over to the bar to take my mind off everything forget who fiona is never remember her or any of the people who betrayed me...after i had gotten a beer and was sitting outside on a step i saw a girl getting cornered by kids who looked her age and one was acting all sassy and said "you need to stay outta our asses bitch!" after i heard that i listened to them. "i wasn't u slut go away its not like i was following you i was going home!" the girl said then i walked over there. "shut up!" i yelled. "stay outta this!" the sassy one said. "babe move aside" i shoved her and got the girl away from them "we good now? good." i said and walked away with the girl. "who...who are you?"she said. "scourge the hedgehog babe now go on where u were going home i think u said." i said calmly even tho i was about to go over and kill the sassy bitch who was trying to hurt her for some reason. "ok thanks scourge i hope i see you again i'll help u like u did me one way or another!" she said running to a house then opened the door waved and shut the door. "that was kind of you." i heard someone say. "who the hell said that?! sonic?" i said turning around. "the one and only!" i heard him say. "h..how did u know where i was?" i said. "i didn't. i heard a girl in need of help so i came here only to see u had handled it i see u have desided what to do with ur life?" he said. "no not really but i guess helping her wasn't so bad i thought i was going to kill those bitches who were harming her tho..." i said. "we can't kill em but we can get them off her why do u think eggman is still alive?" he smirked. i laugh a little. "heh heh so where are ur goody goody friends blue?" i said. "u mean our goody goody friends?" he said. "no i mean urs they hat me what can i say?" i said then smirked "blue stripes and mister jedi huh?and the geeky fox?" he laughed "he not a geek ALL the time!" we both laughed and walked on.

reveiw and next chaper will be out soon enough!


	2. Chapter 2: good or evil?

(scourge pov)

i walked outside and saw a fox staring straight at me."hello scourge" said the fox "im felex fox how are you doing scourge?". i just looked to see if i knew who the hell he was but he didn't seem familiar at all. "im fine thanks for asked felex?" i said "one thing how the fuck do you knw me?". he looked at me stupid. "your scourge dude...scourge...you know evil known world wide... i think anyone could reconize you..." he said "why do you ask" he disappeared and reappeared beside me. "ugh..i guess ur right another question." i said. "yes what is it?" he asked. "uhh why were you out here waiting for me?" i asked. "no no no not waiting for you waiting for sonic i just happened to see you out here alone and thought you could use someone to talk to so i said hello." he said then finished "but perhaps in some way i had hoped to bump into see im on a mission for my leader to fetch a uhh how do i out this...green...hedgehog." "uhhhhh for what and why?" i asked. "ok i really dont know to tell you the truth. she tells me i just listen ok?" he grabed my sleve and tried to pull me away. i just stood there. "ugh...come...on...ur...to...heavy...cut...down... on...chili...dogs...mister..." he said still trying to pull me with him. "haha..good luck kid." i smirk. "last resort...LIGHT! I NEED HELP! HELP MEHEHEHEEEEE!" he yelled for some girls help. i start to laugh til i see the girl. "it..its you!" she said when she saw me. "uhh yeah me...uh light is it?" i asked. "yes thats my name ok scourge we should head on i need toshow you something very very interesting i thought you might like it for helping me the other day come on felex let take him to it." she said tugging me along with her. we finally got there after me being tugged about a mile...by a girl... "ok scourge there it is i don't know what IT is tho but it seems very priceless and its very shiny i thought you could keep it for your own scourge." she said handing me a red thing i took a closer look at it and relized it was a..."CHAOS EMERALD!" i yelled not really meaning to. "its a chaos emerald? whats a chaos emerald?" she asked. "it is a powerful gem and it gives you chaos energy if i can find all seven of them i can go super scourge and yeah i wouldn't have any reason to go super tho you know sense im neutral at the moment." i said "oh... your not evil or good huh? im evil if you were wondering but i want to help you find these emeralds no matter what! i dont care if you like it or not!" she said. "ok fine." i said. "what can i use them for?" ... she looked at me with the same stupis face felex did "to go super...to help my...my...world...we were being attacked and i was sent to seek out a ledendary hedgehog. they said don't return til you have him and i think. i found heh." i looked at her like she was crazy. "ok i am evil now because you helped me choose a side but...how the hell do you expect me to HELP someone if im evil dammit?!" she looked at me with a angery look on her face now. "because scourge you don't know that were being attacked by a good person. she brought an army and she is trying to take over my..i mean my parents kingdom. you must help me scourge. you must you are the hedgehog i am looking for! no one knows why. " she said. "oh that makes more sense you want me to knock some sense into this guy huh?" i asked. "no no no not at all we need you to kill her but beware she is ery powerful you kill her we think her armys will leave and we can go back to normal kingdom life if you know what i mean. me and felex have a destiny of being future rulers! he will be my king." she said. "yeah ok suuuuuure light. im going to be ur king. furball." felex said. "grr you know i can sumon the fire against you if you insult me felex." she said. "oh yeah right like yo..." she shot a fireball at him and it hit him in the foot. he started hopping around on his other foot. "oww oww oww oww oww" he was saying. i started laughing and so did she. "its not funny!" he said. "no it do believe it is!" she said. " ughhh...shut up already scourge." he said. "ok ok ok fine kid. i will help you." i said. "yay! lets get started on finding those chaos emeralds!" she said. "lets." we both said.


End file.
